


Petrichor

by Milestogo56 (Pink_boxers_rainbow)



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Animal Traits, Breeding, Canonical Character Death, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_boxers_rainbow/pseuds/Milestogo56
Summary: Petrichor is the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil. Kakashi needs water.-------chapter 1: Animal hind-brainchapter 2: Soulmate, soul mark.chapter 3: 101 dalmatian AuKakaNaru tumblr drabble.Request me to write something on: Eyethefluffor you can just comment.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	1. Animal Hind-brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating T+

“Do you know who I am?”

He blinked. He wanted to say something but mouthed just a growl, barely there like a butterfly’s kiss. The smell was…intoxicating, earthly, dam and _ready_. For him.

His mate.

He just wanted.

“Mate,” He barked out with a lot of effort. “Mine.”

Sprawling olden skin, un-marked and waiting—for Kakashi to bite down, claim him, breed him, make him _his_. Oh, he is all instincts now…and a sweltering need. There is a part of him, a tiny part that’s still conscious—edging away from the fog filled animal hindbrain, stopping the canines from coming out.

“Kakashi,” a voice says and then, a warm palm on his cheek. “I am here, I am yours.”

“Naruto…” His wolf remembers the name. He savors the word like a delicacy, face still flush against a beautiful smelling neck…calling for him.

“Yes, yes.” His mate says, and he is trembling now. “Please,”

All Kakashi wants to do now is worship.


	2. Soulmate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: You can only see the color that matches with you soulmate's eyes. If you touch them for long enough, you can see all the colors instead of a plain gray-scale. 
> 
> Kakashi can see blue. 
> 
> [ a lot of warning]

The first time he saw the color blue, he was four. There was no in-between, no tinge of green or purple…or anything that mattered—just wide, compassionate bright blue that stared down at him from above. 

  
The first time he saw the color blue, he told his father that his soul-mate has the prettiest eyes. Sakumo just held him close; Kakashi’s tired body lumped forward, then he laughed. 

  
“I hope so, son.” 

* * *

The first time they fuck, it’s dirty and electrifying. It wasn’t sex as much as it was dry humping—and it’s been a while since Kakashi came from humping another dude. 

  
He would blame it on the alcohol next morning. 

  
Naruto was drunk on some stone village shit Raidou bought back and he was already drunk before they gathered. Hayate left him five hours ago, the man was crying on his shoulder murmuring ‘sorry, sorry, sorry’ as if it was his own fault. The plainness of agony—and part jealously—burned his chest. Hayate wasn’t his but they were trying, something. They played around each other like cats and fucked like rabbits.

  
“It was—it wasn’t the same, Kakashi. I could see them. The colors, she is…”

  
His long brown hair was disheveled in an enchanting way, he remembers them sticking on the pillows. Hayate continued to cry but Kakashi didn’t speak, or comfort him. The memory seems distant now—a haze, unimportant but still floating there. He tried very hard to imagine that he was necking someone else now instead of…

“Can I—please, I…”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Anything, Naruto just…”

  
There was nothing like touching Naruto—sex would be pleasurable and close to leaving the grayscale behind but touching Naruto wasn’t just close, he swears he could see colors behind his eyelids.

  
Kakashi opened his eye to the darkness of the supply closet, too dark, how they ended up here? He didn’t know. It was almost winter and he was warm, once his fingers traveled upwards towards a perky nipple and Naruto keened. Everything was on fire. Then they kissed—sloppy and hungry—and it was wondrous. He couldn’t stop himself and neither could Naruto, he opened his mouth for better accessibility and found a warm tongue slithering in. 

  
It was rather questionable how angry Naruto was back in the living room, celebrating his own birthday rather distastefully, and then moments later begging Kakashi to touch him. Kakashi didn’t mind either; he always wanted (guilty) to touch him whenever they were in close proximity. However it was rather risqué, considering the guy was hell bent on finding his ‘one-and-only’ and Kakashi…was a handful. So, all of these? More than a bit surprising. 

  
Well, if he thought hard enough then he could pinpoint the exact the moment all of this started. When he was assigned as their instructor, Kakashi has kept his distance from the boy—too afraid to touch him, least he breaks and slinked away like Minato did. Then, the boy tried to grab him, skin and everything, and—he moved forward, something binding him to the ridiculously annoying sixteen years old. Nothing was the same after that. The second time Naruto touched him, it was a little longer and he could see visions of red because he knocked his head too hard yet—it wasn’t painful as much as it was warm, too warm. Then it was gone.

  
“Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi…” The young man kept moaning a mantra against his throat, hitching himself up on Kakashi’s leg and just kept thrusting. They weren’t naked and the fiction of rough clothing was painful, but the care was gone. He bit Naruto’s neck because it smelled delicious; like pine, oceans, summer, strawberry and everything and anything that Kakashi didn’t think was possible. 

  
He came in his pants for the first time in years and then slid down the wall to sit.

  
“I am sorry,” Naruto says breathing heavily. He gives Kakashi a look then sits down beside him. 

  
“No problem.”

  
Naruto’s eyes were sky blue.

* * *

  
The first time Kakashi sees the ocean, it’s when he is five. The things in his mind always blended together like muddy flower pots and he couldn’t concentrate. The academy instructor called his dad, said he was too young and that he should sit back for a year at least. Sakumo wasn’t angry, he never was. He knew his son was a prodigy but was it worth it?

  
“They are easy,” He complains about the classes, to start a conversation. Sakumo was awfully quiet these days, and if Kakashi could see thin red stained bandages on his wrist each day then he didn’t say anything.

  
“Pack up when he get back.” His father finally spoke up, voice rough with inexperience.

  
Kakashi nodded diligently, aware of the order. So when they got back, he packs the essentials within his small travel bag—one that Sakumo specifically bought for its size—and also snatches the summoning scroll, with care of course. They were his first batch of ninkens, a gift for his birthday.

  
Then, they start walking. They pass the village gate, the horribly scarred guards writing their names down—but, something was different about it. The forests then, they were boundless; spreading like a hearth of fire across a large mine-field. Then…then Kakashi spaced out but kept walking, or ran, then walked again. Sakumo was a strong man; his strides were longer and faster.

  
They kept walking for a day straight, no breaks. This, Kakashi would remember, because whenever they traveled his father would effortlessly strike up a conversation. Today was not that day. 

  
They finally stop in front of white, white sand. 

  
“Where are we going?” He asked, concerned. Sakumo sighed, and then moved forward into the sand.

  
“Come here, Kakashi.” He calls from a considerable distance. Kakashi swallows, heart beating so fast he felt like it was going to fumble out of his chest any moment. He sunk his feet into the cold white sand and walked over, slowly.

  
Then.

  
Then he sees blue. 

  
“Dad?”

  
Sakumo looks down at him and smiles, really smiles. 

  
“This is the sea, son.”

* * *

  
There were a lot of moments in Kakashi’s life where he vehemently wished he was dead, but wishes were not for the corrupted and therefore he always lived. He would always wake up to a plain ceiling, a starchy hospital cover and sometimes an obvious whirlpool of massive chakra—reminding him that there was someone else who took his place. 

  
But today?

  
Oh, how he wished he could live today. 

  
When he fell down, finally, with a long boulder piercing him into two halves—the war raging on, but a little silent now (as if they were gurgling) and the sky changing shades—he didn’t feel peaceful as he hoped that he would’ve. 

  
No.

  
Oh god, what a mistake this was.

  
His team was there, his makeshift family, his…Naruto. He just needs a little more time, would god be kind enough? Because, Naruto wasn’t crying as much as he was seething—on hand on Kakashi’s forehead and the other wrapped around his numb palm. 

  
And.

  
Naruto is screaming, because Kakashi knows he can see everything. The colors, the blood, the sky, the ground—mixed into a single entity for so long, and yet now…now they could see. It’s like he is walking into a minefield filled with daises. He is so done, so tired and for the first time in his life Kakashi didn’t want to die.

  
“Why?” His soul-mate yells in his face and all Kakashi could do was stare. “Why did you lie? Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” 

  
Naruto is trembling now, there are people waiting for him in the background. It’s a war and they were highly over-powered. “You’re a bastard. An asshole, I want to punch you so badly…you’re…” 

  
“Naruto…” Kakashi gasps out finally. He wants to say so many things now, he wants to say _I am sorry_ , he wants to say _please don't cry for me_ , he wants to say _I’ve known for a while now_ , he wants to say _I love you_. 

  
“You have really pretty eyes,” is what he ends up saying at last. 

* * *

_“Ne, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto ponders one day. “Do you have a soul-mate?”_

  
_“Huh?” The copy-nin says tiredly. It was a long mission, a boring one at that too. They had to keep up with a bunch of high profile civilians, in secrecy of course, waiting for someone or something to strike. It’s been four weeks and Kakashi felt like Naruto might just start eating his own hair._

  
_“A soul-mate. Do you have one? A lot of people don’t.”_

  
_Kakashi looks at the boy—the man laying next him inside the ratty tent, smiling but still avoiding his eyes. “What about you?”_

  
_“Oh, I think I have one.” Naruto says, and then adds: “It’s just hard when the only color you see is black. There are so many people with black eyes!”_

  
_“Ah,” Kakashi thinks, Sasuke's eyes are all black. “I don’t have one. A soulmate,”_

  
_“Oh.” That’s all Naruto says uncharacteristically. He turns around in his sleeping bag then, which makes Kakashi’s inside hurt. “Good-night, sensei.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry. 
> 
> I am still taking prompts in the comment box and my tumblr. If you want, you can just shoot a message at kirk_aint on insta.


End file.
